SVUTwilight: Wiggy Family
by dasengelhertzmitflugeln
Summary: Carlisle's been arrested under suspicion of murdering his wife when they Det's discover a very inappropriate relationship he has with his teenage son, Edward.Mntion of rape. M rating will mean something soon so warned. *not so soon, on Hiatus
1. Carlisle Under Arrest

SUMMARY: Carlisle's been arrested under suspicion of murdering his wife when they Det's discover a very inappropriate relationship he has with his teenage son, Edward. Contains mention of rape, more in later chapters.

I wasn't quite sure how to start this story because the part my brain keeps jumping to isn't really a logical intro… So I decided to start there anyway and just give you the background info or the "what you need to know" before I start:

So pretty much SVU finds a body (Esme's) and when they figure out whom she is, Carlisle becomes the prime suspect in her murder investigation. When his son (who doesn't know his mother's dead yet) gets home from school and his father's not there, his brother tells him he got arrested and they, with their sister, drive down to the precinct… Okey dokey so I think that's all that's really relevant so far (more will be revealed later… maybe).

Chapter 1

Detective Stabler looked at the man on the other side of the two-way mirror, disgusted. This guy rapes and murders his wife and then has the audacity to deny it. Instead turning himself in, like a man, he just sits there, completely unfazed, staring off into space. There's even a hint of a smile on the corner of his mouth.

With Stabler obviously too riled up, Benson opts to go in and interrogate Mr. Cullen. Closing the door behind her, she pulls the chair out across the table from the suspect and eloquently sits down, back straight and hands folded in front of her. "Why'd you do it?" she asks matter-of-factly. "Was it for her life insurance policy? You get a big sum of money for her head on a silver platter." The man across from her remains stoic. "But then again, you're not really in need of any extra cash are you Mr. Cullen? All of your money problems were taken care of when your father died, isn't that right?" The perp just stays staring. "It seems your family dying is a great profit for you. So what do you get from Esme's death?"

This tactic obviously isn't working because the guy still isn't budging. At least he hasn't asked for a lawyer yet. Benson puts her hands flat on the table and looks at Cullen closely for a few moments before she is signaled out of the room by the captain.

"Liv, his kids just showed up." Captain Cragen motions his head toward three teenagers sitting around Stabler's desk with Munch and Finn.

Benson looked back through the glass at the perp, "Do you think they'll help him talk?"

Stabler cleared his throat and spoke up, "Not that I would ever kill my wife but if I were in his situation I would definitely want to talk to my kids, Dickie, Kathleen… Try to convince them I was innocent."

Cragen contemplated Benson's and Stabler's remarks. "Okay Liv, why don't you go see if he wants to see his kids."

Olivia walked back into the interrogation room but didn't sit back down. She let the table support her weight, leaning against it, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess word's got out that you've been arrested. You're daughter and sons are here."

For the first time, some emotion struck the man's face. "They're here? Let me speak to my baby. My youngest, Edward." He actually looked at Olivia expectantly. Like he wasn't in big trouble, he didn't just blow her off and that he actually still had all of his rights.

Letting go of a tight smile, Liv responded, "I'll see what I can do."

A few moments later, the Captain, Olivia, Stabler and Dr. Huang, SVU's forensic psychologist and criminal profiler, were waiting outside of the interrogation room watching as the man's son entered the room.

The second the door closed, Carlisle's eyes widened and shot up, looking at his son. The boy looked nervous and cast his down. "Is what they're saying true? Is she… Is she really…"

Carlisle stood up. "What they're saying baby, about what I did, it's not true. Oh God, I can't believe your mother's…" Edward looked up at his father with teary eyes and hesitantly started edging toward him.

"Come here baby." Carlisle and Edward both closed the last few steps between them and embraced, Carlisle's left hand in his son's hair and right arm around his waist. He started pulling them back toward the chair and sat down pulling his son onto his lap as Edward started to cry a little.

"Daddy…" Carlisle rocked him.

"It'll be okay baby." He brushed Edwards's hair and then kissed his forehead. "I didn't do it baby boy." He moved down and kissed his lips and shifted his position with his hand on his son's butt. He continued to mutter things like "Baby boy" and "I love you" and Edward kept crying and calling him "Daddy" and the father/son relationship, as viewed by the four outside the room was beginning to look a little wiggy.

"How old is his kid?" The kid in the room didn't look any older than his own teenage son, yet, the last time he treated his son like that he was a little kid, maybe ten or eleven. Especially now, society would definitely not view kissing your teenage son on the lips highly.

Reading from a piece of paper, Cragen answered, "Seventeen. Do you think maybe he has some sort of mental defect?"

Dr. Huang's face was quizzical. "I don't know. It doesn't say anything on any files we have but if you let me interview Edward I can get a better idea."

"You know, I don't really like the way they're "bonding" in there. I'll break 'em up now and get the kid out and try my tactics on interviewing the father."

OKAY, SO FYI NO. EDWARD DOES NOT HAVE A MENTAL DEFECT. RAUNHCIER STUFF COMING UP, I SWEAR =) THAT'S WHY THIS ONE'S RATED M. ALSO, EDWARD'S CHARACTER IS FAIRLY NORMAL MOSTLY EXCEPT WITHIN THE WHOLE FAMILY DYNAMICS WHICH WILL PROVE TO BE PRETTY MESSED UP IF YOU CONTINUE READING. YEAH, MY FRIEND AND I HAVE HAD A FEW… INTOXICATED NIGHTS WITH MY COMPUTER AND THIS WEB SITE AND IM KINDA NOT A PRO AT IT SO SORRY FOR ANY WEIRD DRUNKENLY WRITTEN STORIES… SHIT. AM I ALLOWED TO SAY I WAS INTOXICATED? UM. IF THAT'S AGAINST RULES, THEN NO. I WASN'T INTOXICATED…. =D


	2. Edward and Dr Huang

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN UNORIGINAL STUFF

NOTE: I REALIZED THAT THIS STORY WASN'T REALLY EDITED ENOUGH, SO I WENT BACK AND DID SOME FOR THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. NOT REVISING, JUST EDITING. OH YEAH, AND SOMEBODY (I WONT SAY WHO LOL) EMAILED ME AFTER READING THIS STORY ASKING IF THE SVU REALLY HAD A "SQUAT TEAM". JUST TO CLEAR THAT UP, YOU ARE THINKING OF "SWAT". WHEN I SAID "SQUAT" I MEANT "NOTHING". LOL

Chapter 2

It had taken Stabler, Munch and Benson combined to pry Edward off of his father. Hearing the kid's voice crack as he was grabbed and pulled away almost broke Olivia's heart but it needed to be done. Stabler had stayed in the interrogation room to play "bad cop" while had Olivia led his son through the main room where his siblings were and into the family room. Seeing their brother's face as he walked by must have spooked the other two because they both looked shell-shocked and the only thing that was said came from his sister and wasn't more than his name, "Edward."

Olivia had looked back quickly and told them he'd be out in a little while. She wanted to focus on the one kid for the moment and move on to the others later if she needed to. Once in the room, she sat Edward down at the table and waited for Dr. Huang to come in. When he did, she just patted Edward on the back and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want something to drink?" He sat down across from Edward and looked at him with kind eyes.

Edward just shrugged. He was obviously still upset but was at that point, after the crying and screaming, where you're just exhausted. Unfortunately for Edward, this is the point at which it's easiest to get things out of people.

"Here." Dr. Huang handed him the cup of water he had gotten him anyway. "So, what grade are you in Edward?"

In a typical annoyed teenager fashion, he grunted, "I'm seventeen, I'm a junior."

Dr. Huang was one of those people who looked like it was physically impossible for them to get angry. He was calm with Edward and it seemed like he really did care. "What about your brother and sister? How old are they?"

Snorting, "Alice is eighteen and Em's twenty-four."

"Wow, that's a pretty big age gap."

"Whatever." His parents had had Emmett young, but it's not like it was relevant at all. He didn't need to tell the stupid shrink his family's life story.

"Edward, do you know what's going on with your father."

Looking up at Dr. Huang through still wet eyelashes, the annoyance seemed to flee and Edward's voice cracked, "He didn't do it. Whatever it is you think he did to my mom he didn't."

"I'm not saying he did, I just want to know if you understand the situation he's in. If you don't think he did it, do you know anybody else who could be responsible?" After he said that he could tell that the boy was starting to get upset again at the thought of his now deceased mother. Remembering that he was not in the room as a detective but as a psychiatrist, he decided to talk about the interaction between the kid and his father. He started,

"You and your father seem very close."

Upset changing to embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Is he always that affectionate?"

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Huang took a minute to try to figure out the best way to word his next thought. The kid was talking to him, fairly openly, and he didn't want to scare him off by attacking him. "It just seems like he's a very comforting father. Not all dads of seventeen year olds would be that forward with their kids."

For some reason, at this, Edward lit up the slightest bit, "Yeah, he's always really supportive of me."

Dr. Huang smiled at him for comfort, "In what ways is he supportive?"

"Just, like, with whatever I do, he's there to help me and stuff. It's really cool."

Wanting to address the fact that how they interacted in the interrogation room was inappropriate but, again, not wanting to scare Edward off, Dr. Huang took a few moments before asking him, "Is your dad as affectionate to your brother and sister as he is with you?"

Edward took a moment too, "I, I don't know. I'm the youngest, I guess, he just, he has to take care of me more."

"What does that mean Edward? What does he do with you that he doesn't do with your siblings?"

"Well, he says that because I'm the youngest, it's the worst out in the world for me so he home schools me. We spend a lot more time together than him and Alice and Em's not at home anymore…"

"Does your dad work?"

"Yeah, but he works from home. Mom has a job at an investment firm…" Catching himself Edward corrected, "Had." His voice got softer, "She _had_ a job at an investment firm."

The reality of his mother's death obviously hadn't set in for Edward. As bad as it was to take advantage of that, Dr. Huang wanted to get his mind off of his mother before he started to feel the grief so he could determine whether anything amiss was going on in the kid's living situation. Although, that might not end up being a problem, considering the father could end up going to jail for a long time and Edward wouldn't have to live with him any longer…

The fact that Edward was seventeen and not a little kid, it would be harder to get him to confess if his father had done anything to him, mostly because Edward should understand if something that was happening was wrong. Dr. Huang questioned, "Had your dad been home schooling you your whole life?"

"No, he took me out when I was seven… But, you know, he let me play with other kids and stuff. I was in AYSO too." Edward tried to justify his father's choice.

"I'm sure you had a perfectly normal childhood. A lot of kids are home schooled." He tried to keep Edward from feeling attacked as best he could. "Does your dad teach you everything that is on normal schools' curriculums?"

"I guess so."

"What about classes like health?"

Edward started to fidget and swallowed, answering in a soft voice, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Why, Edward, what's wrong with the health classes your dad gives you?" Dr. Huang had the concerned look on his face again.

"They just, I just, I just don't like them okay? Can we _please_ talk about something else?"

"Edward, I think this might be important." Edward was distressed in so many different ways but Dr. Huang continued, "In most middle schools they have a class that discussed things like alcohol, drugs and sex. Did your dad teach you any of that stuff?"

"Yes… Dad says it's really important to know about that stuff."

"Good. Your dad's right, it is important stuff. What are your classes like?"

Edward seemed to have broken and stood up. "I said I don't want to talk about it! I know I'm not arrested and I want to go home!"

Dr. Huang knew that he was right. He was a minor and they couldn't hold him. The kid obviously has some knowledge of the legal system. He would send him home with his brother and sister for now, but there was definitely something not right about that family. Something not right about that father. He was sure it had something to do with the mother's death and was probably abusing that boy. Unfortunately, SVU had squat to go on and the bastard would probably be released within a day if they couldn't find any more concrete evidence, which would mean Edward being with him. That idea concerned Dr. Huang the most.

SO IM THINKING ABOUT PUTTING SOME OF THE THINGS I WAS HINTING AT ACTUALLY IN THE STORY AND MAYBE SOME EXPLICIT STUFF BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IF THAT WOULD BE LIKED OR DISLIKED AND I WANTED SOME IMPUT BEFORE I JUMPED THE GUN AND EMBARASSED MYSELF LOL SO REVIEW!


	3. Taxi Rides and the Past

Chapter 3

Watching through the third story window as the older brother put his arm around the younger and Mr. Cullen's three children exited the precinct, Dr. Huang stood rigidly. He wanted to know badly what was going on with that family. He had his suspicions, but he wasn't even one hundred percent sure that the father was the murderer. The Doctor was a strong believer of innocent until proven guilty. He did, however, believe that it was his duty to remove people from potentially harmful situations and his gut was telling him Carlisle Cullen was a bad man.

"Dr. Huang." Detective Benson turned his attention to the other people in the main room. "So, what do you think?" She asked him.

Dr. Huang shook his head. "I'm not sure. He seems like a normal teenage boy, intelligence wise, but, emotionally, he seems to be attached to the father. From what I could tell, he is behind in the way he expresses his emotions, but that could also just be the stress of his mother's death talking."

Stabler cleared his throat. He was still calming himself down from his rowdy interrogation with Mr. Cullen. He brought him up, "And did you ask him about his father?"

"Yes," Dr. Huang responded. "like I said, he's very attached, but I'm pretty sure I picked up on some fear too. His father home schools him and I don't think Edward likes it. He also says that he gets a lot more attention than his brother or sister."

Stabler interrupted, "Well, that was kind of obvious when he asked for his 'baby' and he wasn't talking about his little girl." His anger management problems seeping through, "I mean, this kid is almost a man and the guy's got him brainwashed into being as compliant as a six year old."

"We don't know that, yet, Elliot." Captain Cragen was always a by the book kind of person, "Let's focus on the homicide for now, and if we have reason to deal with the kid later, we'll do it."

Detective Stabler slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "It's getting late. If we're done here for the night, I'd really like to go home to my wife."

Benson also looked like she was ready to go. She had a date with a guy she had cancelled on three times already because her case load.

Hesitating, Cragen sighed, "Okay. Go home. But I want you guys to keep your beepers and cell phones on. The second I have anything I want you back here."

EDWARD POV

"Taxi!" My sister Alice waves to a yellow cab from the curb we're standing on outside of the police station. Everything tonight had happened just as quickly as the first cab stopped for us. When Emmett came over today to tell me and Alice that Dad had been arrested, I didn't know what to think. Em said that Dad had used his one phone call to call him and he sounded angry. He was really upset and I could tell he had been crying. Alice is so intuitive that she knew something else was wrong immediately.

_"What about Mom?" She asked him. "I know she's at work by why didn't Dad call her?"_

_ Emmett took a few shaky breaths and a single tear fell down his face, "Because Al, that's why Dad's in jail. Mom's dead." He paused, waiting for either of us to respond, but we both stayed quiet and so he continued, "The police think Dad did it."_

I didn't want to believe it and neither did Alice. We both spent the whole cab ride to the station quiet, trying to convince ourselves that it was some sort of mistake. Emmett hadn't wanted us to go with him but Dad had asked to see us, so, reluctantly, he had brought us in. The second I had walked out of the family room from Dr. Huang, Emmett grabbed us and said we were leaving.

"Dad can look after himself." He said.

I can't remember how it was when I was younger, but of what memory I do have, Em has never gotten along with Dad. He even went as far as telling Mom to leave him a few times. Em doesn't see one lick of good in the man and when he left for college six years ago, nobody thought he'd come back. He had a full ride to MIT and got a high paying job as a computer engineer right out of school. Em is completely self-sufficient, but he loved my mom and he loves me and Alice so he came back every holiday and break , trying to get us to leave Dad.

Em tells me how Dad treats me is creepy and I should never let him come near me, but Dad's always there for me and he says that he loves me. I don't have lots of friends and Dad is who I hang out with every day. I have to trust that what he does is okay. Occasionally, he goes too far and I get a few bruises, but it only happens when we're alone and neither of us ever tell. We keep secrets for each other. Like, when Dad caught me using Alice's computer and I got a virus on it, he punished me, but he never told my sister.

"Come on, Ed." I stop thinking about the past when Emmett pulls me into the cab. The three of us sitting shoulder to shoulder in eerie quietness only allows me to think about what's happening right now. Every detail of my surroundings shows itself to me. When we get home and I walk inside, I see my mom's purse on the couch, right where she left it this morning. I wonder, maybe if she had it with her today, if she had her cell phone, if things would be different. Maybe she'd be alive. Dad hasn't been arraigned and he can't come home either. It's just the three of us right now and I don't know what will happen next.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the lack of updating, I've kind of been out of commission (if you've read my other update you'll notice I'm almost going verbatim here… Kind of figure I don't have to be THAT creative with my author's notes lol. But I will be updating really soon if anyone's hung in there!


End file.
